


Sent From Heaven

by littleangelava



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS, Blow Job, F/M, Fluff, Michael cries a bit, shower smut, stressed michael, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangelava/pseuds/littleangelava
Summary: Michael has been stressed as of recent, reader finds him crying in the shower and quickly comes to his aid.





	Sent From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> posted on my tumblr a few weeks back ♥︎

You loved Michael, he was your whole, the part of you that always seemed as if it were missing. When you met him, it was like he was sent from heaven. But you knew the days at the outpost were slowly beginning to take a toll on him. Believe it or not, but being the Antichrist was harder than it seemed. You knew the weight of all the work he had to do was crushing him. You noticed the little things, he lost his temper more often, didn’t come out of his room as much, took much longer showers than usual, and whenever you spoke, he barely said anything. You missed the Michael you used to know, and you would do anything to get him back.   
Trudging into your shared room, you sighed, hearing the running water coming from the bathroom. He was in another one of his episodes.   
Sitting perched on the bed, you waited for him to come out, but after waiting ten minutes and no sign of him, you decided to go in there yourself. Not bothering to knock on the door, you walked in, seeing his silhouette on the shower wall. He was hunched, hands rubbing over his face. Your face contorted into a frown, your heart clenching at how tired he was.   
You shed your clothing off, setting it on the bathroom counter, before peeling back the shower curtain quietly and slipping in behind him.   
“Michael, baby.” You called out softly, a hand reaching out to touch his shoulder. He flinched, soon realizing he wasn’t alone, turning around to face you. He ran a hand down his face, making an effort to wipe away the redness, but it only made his face look puffier.   
“Oh, hi angel.” His voice was quiet, as if to not convey he had been crying only moments before. The only thing normal about Michael in this moment was that he was hiding his feelings. You gave him a soft smile, scooting under the warm water beside him.   
“Come here.” He sighed as you pulled him in for a tight hug. The feeling of closeness you brought with your presence already made him feel happier. Running your fingers along his drenched body, you kissed his neck affectionately. Bumping your nose along the nape.   
“Tell me what’s wrong.” You pulled back, a frown forming on your face again. He looked so sad, his shoulders were hung lowly and his lips forming a small pout. He wiped a wet hand across his face, exhaling loudly.   
“I’m just-“ He choked out, a muffled sob racking through his body. He hated being so vulnerable in front of anyone, especially you. He felt like he had to be strong for you, because he knew if he showed the sadness inside him, you might leave.   
“I’m so tired.” He sobbed, his rough hands covering his face from your gaze. You stepped closer, placing your fingers on his forearm.   
“Hey now, none of that.” You pried his arms away successfully, though he was hesitant. Wrapping your arms around his soaking wet body again, you squeezed him tightly. He collapsed onto, muffling his cries in your shoulder. You hugged him tighter, almost on the verge of tears yourself, you had never seen him so upset before.   
You stood under the hot water, letting it fall over your entwined bodies. After a few minutes, you softly told him to turn around. He stared at you for a moment before obeying your command.   
Grabbing the shampoo bottle from the ledge of the tub, you squirted some onto your fingers, rubbing it in between your palms. He sighed contently as you rubbed it into his drenched hair. You grabbed the shower head, tilting his head back and letting the water wash it all out. He gazed at you throughout the whole process, wondering how someone so sweet and beautiful could be so in love with him. But you were. And he felt the exact same way.   
Next you lathered some soap onto his back, rubbing soft circles onto his milky skin. This was one of the few times he actually let you take care of him, so you were going to take advantage of that. You washed down his arms, squeezing them tenderly.   
He turned around, motioning for you to do the same so your back was now facing him. He lathered soap on your body, his rough hands working on your shoulder blades. His hand went down to squeeze your ass, you grinned, knowing that meant he was in a much better mood. You looked over your shoulder at him, flashing a cheeky wink. Turning around again, you saw he was hard, extremely hard.   
Taking matters into your own hands with a devilish smile, you pecked his lips then kneeled down onto the floor of the tub. Now eye level with his cock.   
“Y/n, you don’t have-“ You shushed him, administering a small pinch on this thigh to keep him quiet. Of course you knew you didn’t have to, you wanted to.   
Taking his erect member in your hands you kissed the tip. You stroked his length slowly, making sure to tease him a little. He let out a whimper, his hands reaching down to tangle in your wet locks. He was already so needy from your touch, after all he had deprived himself of it because of his episodes.   
You took his length in your mouth, tongue swirling around his skin. Your fingers fondled his balls, squeezing them in your palms. Lips darkened and wet with saliva, you sucked on his needy cock. He jerked his hips forward with a groan, hitting the back of your throat, gagging on his member. You bobbed him up and down in your throat, a hand reaching over to squeeze his plump ass. He moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He had needed this for so long and he finally let you give it to him. His cock pulsed, hips jerking forward as you gagged on his length, then swallowing the stream of cum. You continued stroking him as he came. His facial expression was erotic, mouth agape and his wet hair clinging to his forehead as his head tilted back. It was almost too sinful.   
You pumped him until he finished completely, standing up to meet his puffy, blue eyes. He still looked tired, but his eyes were content.   
“T-Thank you.” He stuttered out, closing his eyes as you hugged him, reaching down to turn off the faucet as you did so. Your skin was pruning, it was about time to get out.   
“I love you, Michael. Don’t you forget that okay?” You spoke as you wrapped him in a fluffy, white towel, grabbing another off the towel rack for yourself. He gazed at himself in the bathroom mirror with a sigh, pouting at his reflection. Part of him hated himself for showing his sadness, but you were there for him. In every single way.   
You kissed his shoulder, nudging your nose into the smooth skin, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Let’s go to bed hm?” You whispered, gazing at him in the mirror, meeting his sleepy eyes.   
He nodded but turned quickly, a look of concern on his face, “But what about you?” You giggled, knowing that he was referring to the pleasure you gave him. Usually he would return the favor, but tonight you wanted the focus to be on him.  
“You can take care of me later, for now let’s get you to bed.” You told him in a caring tone. He nodded, following you into your bedroom.   
You both got ready for bed, helping him dress in his pajamas, seeing as he was too drained to do it well by himself. You smiled, patting the spot next to you on the bed as you laid down, he joined you. Immediately snuggling into the sheets, letting out a deep sigh.   
“I love you, baby.” You told him, tilting his chin up to meet your eyes. They were still red and teary, but he shyly grinned nonetheless.   
“I love you.” And with that, you cuddled into his chest, tracing gentle circles onto his skin to help him sleep.   
Tomorrow was a new day, and you couldn’t wait to spend the rest of your life with Michael by your side.


End file.
